Second Chance
by SwiftAuditore
Summary: I was an ordinary girl who wound up being reincarnated as the daughter of Thomas Shelby and kidnapped when i was still a baby and brought to the year 1980 and left on the Potter's doorstep who blood adopted me. How will the wizarding world cope with a savior who is not going to be pushed around?
1. Chapter 1 Reincarnated as a Shelby!

**SwiftAuditore: Hey Swifters, this is an alternate version of my Arietta's story where a character is reborn into the harry potter world but is different from that fanfiction and it will be with a different crossover, it will be a crossover with the Peaky Blinders. I am putting my welcome to the underground on temporary hiatus while I work out what direction I want to go with it.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Written Words**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling, I don't own Peaky Blinders it belongs to Steven Knight, I don't own any media that may appear in the fanfiction they belong to their original owners.**

**Chapter 1 Reincarnated As A Shelby?**

As interested in reincarnation as I was to the point that I wrote a few fanfictions with that as the topic I didn't actually want to experience it so soon I thought it could happen when I was older but not sooner than I thought it would happen. The last thing I remember is protecting a little girl from the man who had kidnapped me when i was four, being shot in the shoulder calling for all of his victims to get their revenge and i joined in and helped. I asked for one of the ghosts to fetch my brother and for another one to keep me alive so i could talk to my brother one last time where i made him promise not to do anything stupid and he promised.

Next thing I know is that I'm in a black void which let me know that the kidnapper killed me. For a while I thought I was stuck in limbo, it wasn't until I see a blinding light and a voice saying "Congratulations it's a girl" that let me know that I'd been reborn which is a relief, I'd rather be reborn than be in Limbo _This way I can experience what I wanted to_.

"What do you want to name her Lizzie?" my father in this life asks

"I was thinking of the name Harriette" Lizzie exclaims with a tired smile _no any name but that please_

"It's ok but I like the name Arietta better Lizzie" my father in this life exclaims

"Alright her first name will be Arietta I will chose her middle name which is Celeste what do you think Tommy?" Lizzie voices

"I think it is a wonderful name Lizzie, welcome to the world Arietta Celeste Shelby" Tommy voices with a smile I went into shock which lasted a few days what snapped me out of it was seeing a man appear from thin air _no way that's _I am grabbed by this person and he spins the necklace he is wearing and a short time later I am placed on a doorstep and the man disappeared. James Potter opens the door and notices me and picks me up and takes me into the room. I heard them talk about blood adoption so I would be heir to the potter family fortune. Of course this left me in shock which lasted for all of my time with James and Lily Potter. It wasn't until I heard Lily plead for Voldemort to spare me and him killing her for me to snap out of the shock I had wound up in. I wound up being placed with the Dursleys which was the worst possible decision to make.

It was hard to live with the Dursleys they tried to abuse me and make me their slave when they thought I was old enough to do everything for them but it didn't work, I taught myself how to lock pick from all the shows, movies and anime's I watched in my first life and I had to steal food from the Dursleys kitchen being quiet every step of the way. I taught myself how to fight in order to defend myself from Dudley through reading several books in the library.

I'm currently four and I am in the cupboard under the stairs while Vernon is at work and Dudley is staying over at a friend of his when the door to the cupboard opens. "Pack your clothes into this run down bag then meet me at the front door, hurry we don't have all day" Petunia snaps _why should I call Petunia and Vernon aunt and uncle when they don't treat me as one besides I'm not even related to them since James and Lily adopted me _I pack my run down clothes and my lock pick set into the run down bag and I leave the cupboard and make my way to the front door where Petunia is waiting impatiently. We left the house and got in Vernon's car and she started the car.

After several hours of driving Petunia stopped outside a square building surrounded by high railings once I picked up my bag and got out of the car Petunia drove off. As I am walking to the orphanage I notice a black book lying on the floor with no one around, making my way over to it I pick up the book and I see T. written in the book but it has faded since. I close the book and I place it in my bag and I continue on my way to the door. I knocked on the door a few times and waited for someone to open it. A woman with brown hair with some Gray streaks appears.

"Hello little one where are your parents?" she asks

"They are dead aunt petunia dumped me here" I answer

"I'm Mrs Dawson, welcome to Wool's Orphanage" she says and moves out of the way for me to come in and I do. We worked on the legal papers needed for me to live in the orphanage. Mrs Dawson put them in an envelope and posted them off to the relevant people and she took me to get some clothes from a second hand store and a pen from a stationary store then once we got back to the orphanage she led me to the room I would live in for my duration in the orphanage.

I gave my old clothes to Mrs Dawson who took them and left me in the room and closed the door, I put away my clothes took out the notebook I found and the pen and I put it on the bed and I put my bag away. I sat on the bed and I opened it after checking to see if anyone was going to open the door anytime soon.

'_**My name is Arietta Celeste Shelby' **_I pause deliberately wanting to know if the book is what I think it is. I watch as my letters are absorbed into the diary.

'_**Hello Arietta my name is Tom Riddle, could you tell me how you came across my diary?' **_was written before my eyes _so this diary is what I think it is, this will come in handy_

'_**I found it lying on the pavement so I picked it up off the floor, someone must have dropped it on the ground' **_I write and again the words are absorbed into the diary

'_**That was vary careless of whoever it was that left my diary on the ground, it's a good thing you found my diary otherwise I may have been there for longer' **_Tom wrote before my eyes. I was about to write more but I feel a tugging sensation so I quickly put the journal in the table beside the bed as well as the pen. A few seconds past and everything became a blur. When everything became clear this whole place looks newer but still old. In front of me is a boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes which are focused on me.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle what's your name?" he says

"Aunt Petunia always called me a freak my name is Arietta Celeste Shelby, want to be friends?" I voice I watch as his eyes harden at those words _Well she did call me a freak, it is a way to become close with him as well as the fact I don't want to tell him lies_

"You are not a freak, say it" he demands

"I'm not a freak, she called me that because I can do things, want to be friends?" I voice I watch as his face went blank _he must be thinking on what I said_

"Sure let's be friends" he agreed and we sat on Riddle's bed and got to know one another for a while until I get a tugging sensation "what's wrong?" Tom asks

"I think I'm going back" I say and I feel Tom put his arms around me tightly and everything around us blurs and when everything comes back into focus we are in Tom's room in Wool's Orphanage but a much more decrepit looking _we must be back in the year 1984 _Tom lets go of me.

**Meanwhile in a place unknown**

"Hey Death, he's gone too far shall we bring some people back to life to help get back at him?" Fate asks

"Your right with him, who should we bring back?" Death agrees

"Regulus Black, Orion Black and Alexander Rosier" Fate says

"Alright let's do it, he has to pay for what he's done

**Back with Arietta and Tom**

Tom and I were talking when three boys with dark hair about our age appear all of a sudden from nowhere. After a few minutes they woke up and look around.

"My name is Arietta Celeste Shelby and this is Tom Marvolo Riddle, who are you three?" I introduce myself and Tom to them.

"My name is Regulus Arcturus Black" the boy on the left says

"My name is Orion Black" the boy in the middle voices

"My name is Alexander Rosier" the last boy says

With the introductions out of the way we spent time getting to know one another better. _One thing is for certain Dumbledore is going to fucking pay for tearing me from my family in this life._

**SwiftAuditore: This is it for this chapter, I will try and get the welcome to the underground out of hiatus as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**SwiftAuditore: Hey Swifters, welcome back to second chance. This fanfiction along with my other fanfiction Arietta's story are AU and will not follow Cannon strictly so if you don't like that you don't have to read it. **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Written Words**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling, I don't own Peaky Blinders it belongs to Steven Knight, and I don't own any media that may appear in the fanfiction they belong to their original owners.**

**Chapter 2 Diagon Alley**

It's been a few years since I met Tom, Regulus, Orion, and Alexander and it is the day we go to Diagon Alley. I am getting ready when I see a book lying on the bedside table.

#it is a couple days away from my birthday. Not long after Tom and I became friends along with Orion, Regulus and Alexander I told them about being reincarnated, who my parents in this life are and how I came to be in this time in the first place. All of us were adopted by a couple who lives in Birmingham but they decided they didn't want us anymore so they dumped us into an orphanage in Birmingham where we stayed long enough for me to adopt a Birmingham accent before we were transferred back to Wools Orphanage. Currently Regulus and I are in 12 Grimmauld Place While Tom, Orion, and Alexander are reading books back in the Orphanage. Regulus and I are reading through ritual books that are in the library though we tested every book to see if it had any curses that could harm us before we read from any of them.

"Hey Arietta I have found a ritual that can bring your family to you" Regulus exclaims

"Really well can you pass me the book so I can read the ritual for myself please" I voice and Regulus passes the book to me

**Lost Family Ritual**

**Description**

_**The lost family ritual is a ritual that dates back to the witch trials and was used fairly often. The purpose of this ritual is to bring separated families back together. In all the times it has been used it has never failed from what I could gather when I was doing research for this ritual and if there were then it was never documented. Be warned that this is a very powerful ritual and if you can reunite with your family any other way then try other methods first before resorting to this but if there is no other way then know that you will have to not use your magic for a few days while your magic replenishes from the magic you used in the Ritual. **_

**Runes Required For the Ritual**

_**Othalan means inheritance, heritage, tradition, nobility**_

_**Wunjo means kinship, heritage, and joy**_

_**Thurisaz means protection, polarity, regeneration**_

_**Othila means property, homeland, and inheritance**_

_**Ansuz means prosperity, vitality**_

_**Unknown means protection from enemies, defence of that which one loves**_

_**Ehwaz means trust, faith, and companionship**_

_**Dagaz means hope, happiness**_

**Chant**

_**Ego have been inique separari a familia mea, et adducam meis, ut ubi ego sum, a quo, vel quando sunt. Familia sunt fortior simul, quam seorsum. Rogo pro matre magia ad meam familia ad me.**_

**Chant Meaning**

_**I have been unfairly separated from my family, bring my family to where I am, from wherever or whenever they are. Family are stronger together than apart. I ask for mother magic to bring my family to me.**_

**Instructions**

_**Due to this Ritual being as old as it is it requires you to read the chant three times for every rune you write in a circle where you are doing the ritual. The ritual works best in the home of the family you are bringing to you. The Runes must be written in a circle. For every rune you must put a drop of your blood on the rune itself.**_

_**The Othalan rune goes in the north position in the circle**_

_**The Wunjo rune goes in the south position in the circle**_

_**The Thurisaz rune goes in the east position in the circle**_

_**The Othila rune goes in the west position in the circle**_

_**The Ansuz rune goes in the north east position in the circle**_

_**The Unknown rune goes in the south east position in the circle**_

_**The Ehwaz rune goes in the south west position in the circle**_

_**The Dagaz rune goes in the North West position in the circle.**_

_**Read the chant out loud one more time and send your magic into the circle. Give it an hour and your family will be there with you. Note it may take longer than an hour it depends on the family itself. **_

"Yeah this ritual seems to be the one to bring my family to me since it is so powerful, we should do it as a last resort only though we should wait and really think about this and speak to Tom, Orion, and Alexander about this" I voice

"Yeah you're right let's head back" Regulus agrees#

"Arietta are you nearly ready to go?" Orion asks

"I'm ready to go" I answer and with that we all leave the orphanage to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies for school. Once we got to London we made our way into Diagon Alley and we went into Gringotts and had inheritance test done and anything that needed to be removed was done then we got some money and we got our shopping and we are now on our way to Olivander's to get a wand. It took me several tries to find my wand including one wand blowing up the moment I touched it before I found my wand. The wand wood is Blackthorn, my wand core is Phoenix feather, the length is 11", and the wand flexibility is supple.

Tom went through a good amount of wands before he found his wand. The wand wood is Elm, the wand core is Phoenix feather, and the length is 10 and ½ inches, and the wand flexibility is Whippy.

Regulus went through a good amount of wands before he found his, the wand wood is Redwood, the wand core is dragon heartstring, and the length is 11", and the wand flexibility is supple.

Orion went through a few wands before he found his, the wand wood is Fir, the wand core is Dragon Heartstring, the length of the wand is 12", and the wand flexibility is whippy.

Alexander went through a few wands before he found his, the wand wood is English Oak, the wand core is Unicorn hair, the length of the wand is 10", and the wand flexibility is supple. We are now on our way back to the orphanage when I hear Regulus saying to Tom about discussing things about Hogwarts when we get back and my mind wanders.

#Regulus and I have arrived back at the orphanage and we went into my and tom's room where Tom, Orion and Alexander are at. They greet us and ask us where we have been.

"We were at Grimmauld place going through the books in the library, first we checked all the books for harmful spells and removed them then we read through the books until I found this ritual that would allow Arietta to bring her family to her" Regulus explains and opens the book to the ritual and handed it over to Tom and once Tom has read it, Orion does followed by Alexander.

"We should only do this as a last resort, let's deal with Dumbledore first and see if there is a way to deal with him to get rid of him then we can get Arietta a time turner and she can return to her family that way" Tom voices

"When I read the ritual I knew that it should only be done in a last resort and I knew it was something we need to discuss. I agree with what Tom suggested we need to focus on getting rid of Dum as a Door first then getting me a time turner to return to my family that way" I say there was silence for a few seconds then laughter filled the room once the others had processed what I called Dumbledore.

"Dum and Door is in his name though Door is how the end part of his name sounds, good one Arietta wonder what reaction he will have on hearing that nickname" Orion snickered

"Ok let's focus on working out how to get rid of Dumbledore, we can't do anything right now but when we go to Hogwarts we can keep an eye on Dumbledore and discuss our options later" Alexander exclaims

"That's a good way to start with working out how to get rid of Dumbledore" Tom exclaims#

We are back from Diagon Alley and Tom and I are in our room we share together and Orion and Regulus share a room to the left of us and Alexander has a room on our right. We are reading the books we got from the bookstore at Diagon Alley today. Reading a sentence in the book I am reading on the history of Hogwarts makes my mind wander.

#it's been a day since we found a ritual and we are all in Tom and my room discussing various topics.

"The day after we met where did you and Tom go Arietta?" Alexander asks

"Tom and I went to Gringotts and had an inheritance test done to see what spells and blocks Dumbledore put on us and to get them removed" I explained as Tom retrieved the results.

"You guys can see my results first" Tom exclaims and hands his results to Alexander

_**Inheritance Test Results**_

_**Name: **__**Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Birthdate:**__** 31**__**st**__** December 1926**_

_**Father:**__** Tom Riddle Senior**_

_**Mother:**__** Merope Riddle nee Gaunt**_

_**Titles**_

_**Heir of Slytherin**_

_**Vaults**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Heirloom Vaults**_

_**#116: total value, wands, books, tomes, etc.**_

_**(Only accessible by the Heir or Lord/Lady)**_

_**Property**_

_**Slytherin Ancestral Manor (England)**_

_**Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff – died out)**_

_**Magic**_

_**Magic Core: 86% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1927)**_

_**Wandless: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1927)**_

_**Dark Magic: 90% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1927)**_

_**Light Magic: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1927)**_

_**Elemental Magic: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1927)**_

_**Natural Occlumency - Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1927)**_

_**Natural Legilimency - Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1927)**_

_**Language Affinity: Parselmouth **_

_**Compulsions**_

_**Against Light Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**For Dark Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**For being a Dark Lord (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**Against Muggles (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**For Necromancy (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

Alexander passed the results to Regulus and received my results from Tom

_**Inheritance Test Results**_

_**Name:**__** Arietta Celeste Shelby**_

_**Birthdate:**__** 31**__**st**__** July 1906**_

_**Father**_

_**Thomas Michael Shelby (biological)**_

_**James Henry Potter (blood adopted)**_

_**Mother**_

_**Lizzie Stark (biological)**_

_**Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans (blood adopted)**_

_**Titles**_

_**Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (blood adopted paternal)**_

_**Lady Gryffindor (blood adopted paternal)**_

_**Lady Ravenclaw (blood adopted maternal)**_

_**Heir Evans (blood adopted maternal)**_

_**Heir Peverell (blood adopted paternal)**_

_**Vaults**_

_**Potter**_

_**#643: 42,176,032 galleons, 8 sickles, 17 Knuts**_

_**#460: 248,585, galleons, 19 sickles, 9 Knuts**_

_**#325: 80,498,469 galleons, 10 sickles, 7 Knuts**_

_**Heirloom Vault**_

_**#738: total value: 9,417,583 galleons, 8 sickles, 39 Knuts**_

_**Trust Vault**_

_**#568: 48,356 galleons, 8 Knuts**_

_**Property**_

_**Potter Manor (Scotland)**_

_**Potter Cottage (England, needs reconstruction)**_

_**Cherry House (California)**_

_**Potter Summerhouse (Italy)**_

_**Business Investments**_

_**Daily Prophet: 44%**_

_**Quality Quidditch Supplies: 31%**_

_**Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 15%**_

_**Flourish and Blotts: 17%**_

_**Ideal Elf Employment Services: 10%**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Heirloom Vault**_

_**#114: total value: 48 galleons, 7 sickles**_

_**Property**_

_**Gryffindor Castle (England)**_

_**Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff – died out)**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**Heirloom Vault**_

_**#117: total value: tomes, books, 45 galleons, 6 sickles**_

_**Property**_

_**Ravenclaw Manor (England)**_

_**Hogwarts Castle (Scotland, shared with Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff – died out)**_

_**Peverell**_

_**Heirloom Vaults**_

_**#934 Familial Possessions**_

_**(Only accessible by the Heir or Lord/Lady)**_

_**Property**_

_**Peverell Castle (Scotland)**_

_**Magic**_

_**Magic Core: 86% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Wandless: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Healer Magic – Blood adopted Maternal Inheritance: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Dark Magic: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Light Magic: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Elemental Magic: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Natural Occlumency - Blood adopted Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Natural Legilimency - Blood adopted Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Natural Animagus – Blood adopted Paternal: 100% blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1991)**_

_**Language Affinity: Parselmouth,**_

_**Horocrux: (Skull – Tom Marvolo Riddle)**_

_**Compulsions**_

_**Loyal to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**For Light Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**Against Dark Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**Loyal to Molly Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

_**Loyal to Ronald Bilius Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

Alexander passed the results to Regulus and once the others had read the results silence filled the room apart from Tom putting the results away.

"Why did the Potters blood adopt Arietta?" Tom inquires

"Usually the reason the lord and lady of a noble and ancient house would blood adopt someone if both lord and lady are infertile and they have to blood adopt someone for the house to continue to exist and for the lord and lady to be passed down" Orion explains

"Who would have thought that James was related to Gryffindor and Lily was related to Ravenclaw, perhaps Lily wasn't a muggleborn after all" Regulus mutters

"We had the blocks and compulsions removed and now you know what is in the box Tom and I brought with us that day" I say#

We carried on reading the books we got for a while then we went to get ourselves some food.

**SwiftAuditore: This is it for this chapter and I will see you swifters in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

**SwiftAuditore: Hey Swifters, welcome back to second chance. This fanfiction along with my other fanfiction Arietta's story is AU and will not follow Cannon strictly so if you don't like that you don't have to read it. **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Written Words**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling, I don't own Peaky Blinders it belongs to Steven Knight, and I don't own any media that may appear in the fanfiction they belong to their original owners.**

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts**

It's been a few days since we got our supplies and we are on our way to Hogwarts, we have our trunks in our pockets and we are walking to Platform nine and three quarters when we hear a group of people with red hair must be the Weasleys talking loudly about Platform nine and three quarters. Regulus and I traded looks with Tom, Orion, and Alexander on hearing that and we made our way to platform nine and three quarters then straight onto the train and into an empty compound as we had no one to say goodbye to.

"What was she thinking of talking loudly about the platform with so many Mundanes about?" I mutter

"Who knows what she was thinking, Mundanes?" Orion asks

"Mundane sounds far better than Muggle, muggle sounds like an insult" I mutter

"Now I think about it mundane does sound better, we should probably use mundane instead of muggle" Regulus comments just then the compartment door opens and there stands a red-haired boy.

"I heard Arietta Potter is heading to Hogwarts this year we are going to be best friends do you know which compartment she is in?" He asks

"She is not in this compartment but I doubt you will be friends with her if you carrying on shouting that to everyone without her consent" I retort

"We'll see about that" the boy shouts and leaves the compartment and slamming the door closed.

"He was rude and someone to keep an eye on" Alexander comments

"Yeah, we can always teach him a lesson if he gets worse," I say

"Which may likely be the case with how he acted towards us," Regulus says

"Arietta did the family magic of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans and Peverell accept you?" Orion asks

"Yes, the family magic of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans, and Peverell accepted me, which is what the bright light you all saw through the door," I answer not long after I said that the compartment door opened and a boy with platinum blond hair and grey eyes walk in with two goons beside him. _They are probably going to ask about Arietta Potter_

"Do you know where Arietta Potter is?" he demands

"She is not in this compartment she might be in another compartment" Orion exclaims and with that, they left the compartment closing the doors as they went. _Glad that went better than it did with Ron. _

"We will wait outside so you can change into the school robes in private" Regulus exclaims and the boys step out of the compartment letting me change. We switched when I was done.

We spent the rest of the time chatting about various subjects and when it was time to get off the train we did and I sat on a boat with Regulus, Tom and Orion and Alexander sat in another, _Wow, the castle looks amazing _Once off the boats we are lead to the castle where Professor McGonagall appears and leads us to the great hall giving us a speech about the houses and to show loyalty to whatever house we end up in and then asks us to wait.

We are now in the great hall and Professor McGonagall called names out and Orion Black, he went to the stool and sat on the stool and the hat is put on Orion's head I look at the staff table discreetly and I notice Dumbledore's eyes narrowed twinkle still there I note that to memory. The hat yells "Ravenclaw" and Orion makes his way over to the Ravenclaw table and sits down.

The next of our group to be called to the stool is Regulus black, just like with Orion Dumbledore's eyes narrowed the twinkle still there but slightly less intense than Orion. After a few seconds, the hat yells "Slytherin" Regulus goes to the Slytherin table and sat down in at the table.

The next person of our group to be called is me but when they called my name they called out Arietta Potter Shelby I walked over to the stool and sat down ignoring all the whispers, the hat is put on my head _"Well you're different from the other's I've had to sort, not only are you reincarnated but you know the events of what happens in this world without you in it" _The hat says

"_Don't tell anyone especially not Dumbledore about what you see in my hat" _I demand

"_I won't tell anyone even if I could I wouldn't tell anyone, did all those events if you weren't reincarnated into this world happen?" _The hat replies

"_Yes it would have if no one got the idea to check the child of James and Lily Potter for being spelled or potioned anyway" _I answer

"_I can't believe that no one would check to see if the child of James and Lily Potter was spelled or potioned not even healers when it's their job" _The hat exclaims

"_Neither can I on that but it's what happens" _I state

"_I gotta say I agree with you on your thoughts about Dumbledore, I'm glad someone doesn't buy the act Dumbledore constantly hides behind" _The hat voices

"_Thanks but you should sort me now," _I say

"_You're right you will be able to do what you want in _Slytherin!" The hat exclaims and I take the hat off and I make my way to the Slytherin table and I sit next to Regulus I notice that Dumbledore's twinkle is almost gone and his eyes are narrowed.

The next person of our group to be called is Tom who goes to the stool and sits down I look at Dumbledore and I see his eyes narrow with the twinkle completely gone and his entire face hardened, I look at Quirrell and I notice shock appear on his face for a few seconds before anger replaces the shock. It changes to a neutral face but I can tell he is still angry by is twitching eyes. After a few minutes, the hat yells "Slytherin" and Tom removes the hat and goes to the Slytherin table and sits opposite to Regulus.

The last of our group to be called is Alexander who goes to the stool and the hat yells "Ravenclaw" and he takes off the hat and goes to the Ravenclaw table and Sat next to Orion.

"Remember don't look into Dumbledore's eyes until we have mastered occlumency" Regulus voices quietly to me and Tom and we nod. I look down the staff table and my eyes lock with Professor Snape's eyes I let Snape read my surface thoughts.

"_Professor Snape please don't tell anyone what you have read from my mind. I will explain those thoughts when there is no chance of being overheard" _I think knowing that Snape is reading my surface thoughts, I see Snape discreetly nod at me and then I kick him out of my mind and focus on not looking him in the eyes either "Don't look into professor Snape's eyes as he can read minds as well" I voice quietly to Tom and Regulus. We watch as Dumbledore stands up from the staff table

"Welcome!" he says "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore says and sits back down at the staff table. All sorts of food appear on the table.

"I didn't think the girl who loved would be in Slytherin" Draco exclaims

"How am I the girl who lived? I was way too young to have done what people claim I have done" I ask

"You are the only one to survive the killing curse the scar is proof," Draco says

"Who says it is proof it could have come from a piece of rubble from the house collapsing and hit my forehead that way. So it isn't proof at all" I debunk

"Arietta is right Draco, Lily Potter could have found some way to protect Arietta from Voldie which could have required her to sacrifice herself there are rituals in existence that do require sacrifice to work so it is entirely possible" Regulus explains with that we focused on getting food onto our plates and eating food. Once everyone had eaten dinner and pudding the food disappears.

"Ahem, just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" Dumbledore begins with a twinkle in his eyes in the direction of Fred and George Weasley.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" Dumbledore announces

"What is Dumbledore up to?" I ask

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tom says

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song" Dumbledore exclaims I watch as the expressions on the teacher's faces became fixed _they don't want to sing the song, wonder if I can get away with not singing_ with a wave of his wand lyrics appeared in the air _I guess if the teachers can't get away with not singing I have to sing _"Everyone pick your favourite tune, and off we go" cried Dumbledore

The whole school sang the lyrics to the song and everyone finished the song at different times. I finished the song as fast as I could and the Weasley twins ended last _it's obvious they chose a funeral march _"Ah music," Dumbledore says wiping a tear from his eyes "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot" Dumbledore voices and the prefects of each house stand up and lead the first years to the dormitories.

After walking down several corridors we stop at a blank door on the wall. "Traditions," the Slytherin prefect says and the blank door swung open and we made our way into the Slytherin common room. Once we are all in the prefect arranged us in year order. Snape walks into the common with his cloak billowing behind him.

"Your house is a place of pride, power, cunning, survival, unity, and peace. As members of Slytherin, I expect each of you will be looked at with fear and suspicion by the students in the other houses, the professors and the headmaster. Salazar Slytherin was known for his power and his standards for those in this house. You have the potential for power and the rest of the world will envy that." Professor Snape voices

"Outside these walls you will act as one body with one purpose house unity. The ones that fear you will have no trouble in pitting you against one another and that is how they pick you off. You will have no mercy outside the Hogwarts dungeon. You all will aid your housemates if they are in danger or if they need help outside of this dorm room. That is all" Professor Snape explains Professor Snape walks up to me and asks me to talk with him in his office and I agreed.

I follow him into his office and I take a seat when he suggests it, he takes a seat as well after casting a privacy ward and a silencing ward so we can't be overheard. "You can explain your thoughts now that we can't be overheard" Professor Snape says

"Before I tell you can you swear an oath that you won't reveal what I say as while I trust you to keep it secret I'd rather not risk the chance Dumbledore or anyone I don't want to know finds out the truth" I start

"I Severus Tobias Snape hereby promise on my magic that I will not reveal any information Miss Potter Shelby says to anyone without her permission so mote it be" Severus says

"Thanks, now in order for my thoughts to make sense I should tell you that I am reincarnated, in my first life there were books about this world, now I won't tell you about them only that things are going differently already which is a good thing" I start and pause to let that information sink in.

"Why don't you like Dumbledore?" Snape asks

"I don't like Dumbledore for two reasons, the first reason is that he stole me from my biological parents of this life and dumped me on the doorstep of the potters, Lily and James blood adopted me which is why Potter is in my last name. The second reason is because of all the spells and potions he put on me" I voice and I get my back and I brought out the inheritance test I took and I handed it to Professor Snape who took it and read the results of the inheritance test. He hands it back after reading it and took a few minutes to process it.

"That's a good reason to not like Dumbledore. I will teach you Occlumency Every Sunday after Dinner. In the meanwhile read this Occlumency book and work on building a mind palace to organise your thoughts, memories and emotions" Professor Snape exclaims handing me a book on Occlumency.


End file.
